Here With Me
by FuzzySlipper19
Summary: Set in Season 5; my version of how Jackie came to stay with Hyde in the basement while her dad was in jail and her mom was off vacationing. Jackie's sick, lonely and scared. Who comes to her rescue? Hyde, of course! Lots of fluff, jxh


"_**Here With Me"  
**__By: FuzzySlipper19_

_**A/N:**__** This idea came from a couple of anonymous reviewers from my other story "Haunted". So major thanks to Joey, 23JYDE, and MrsJackieHyde for your ideas/support! Also, special thanks to FredForever for your amazing support while I was writing this story. I couldn't have finished without you! Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this story!**_

_**A review really makes my day, so if you have a second, I'd really appreciate it if you could review ^^.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own "That 70's Show" or any of the characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not getting paid in any way, shape, or form.  
**_

She was sitting by her window, blankly staring out at the pouring rain. It was slowly getting later, and Jackie knew that it would be dark soon.

_Great,_ she thought, her lips forming a deeper frown. Another night alone.

She personally didn't think that it was right, such a small girl staying in such a big mansion. Alone.

No one knew that Jackie stayed her on her own each night; the others falsely thought that Jackie's mother had come home recently. Jackie was actually surprised that they had so readily believed her.

But she knew it was for the better. She just couldn't have anyone's pity. She had worked so hard over the years to get this image: the preppy, happy, bitchy cheerleader with the perfect life.

She couldn't let anyone see through that façade.

"Why tonight?" she sighed, getting to her feet and walking over to her bed. Jackie hadn't been feeling well the whole day, and it was just getting worse now. Her head ached, her throat hurt, and she felt dizzy every time she stood up.

And to top it all off, she hadn't seen her boyfriend, Steven Hyde all day. She hadn't felt like getting up. She'd felt too sick to leave the house.

Jackie could hear the rain picking up outside, and she groaned. It was windy and rainy, and it was just as miserable outside as it was for Jackie inside.

"Oh, Fluffycakes, where the hell is my mother?" she asked her stuffed unicorn. Jackie sighed again, trying to keep her eyes dry.

She wasn't particularly close to her mother, but at least back when her parents had been at home, there was security in her life. All the bills were paid. There was food in the fridge. There was medicine.

Jackie snuggled up with her stuffed animals, but it didn't ease the loneliness like she'd hoped it would. It only made her want to cry more.

_Get a hold of yourself, Jackie. It's just one night. You'll feel better in the morning_, she repeated in her mind. At least she hoped so.

She could deal with this situation so much better when she wasn't already sick.

Closing her eyes, Jackie let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long night.

-((*))—

Jackie woke up hours later in a cold sweat. Her head hurt more, and her throat felt like it was on fire. It was still pouring rain and a loud boom of thunder startled Jackie so much that she rolled out of bed.

"Ow," she mumbled as she slowly scrambled to her feet. Her head spun as she reached for the light switch. She couldn't see a thing.

Her frown intensified when she discovered that the light wouldn't turn on. Aggravated, she reached for the lamp.

Nothing.

"And just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse, I lose power," Jackie cried. She collapsed back onto the bed and closed her eyes, wishing over and over again that Hyde was there.

Suddenly, Jackie heard the doorbell ring.

_What the-,_ Jackie wondered. Who could that be? At this hour?

Not that she knew exactly what time it was. She was only guessing that it was late because it was dark outside.

She sat there on her bed, debating whether or not to answer the door. It didn't seem sensible at this hour to answer the door; _especially _because she was all alone.

What if it was a bad person?

Wait… why would they ring the doorbell, then? Wouldn't they just try to sneak in quietly?

Then a thought entered Jackie's mind that made her face brighten a little bit.

What if it was her mother? Her mother usually forgot her key anyways. It would make sense that she'd be ringing the doorbell…

"I'm coming," she mumbled as she slipped on her fuzzy slippers. She then slowly walked down the stairs (since she was still pretty dizzy) and made her way to the front door.

When she opened the door, she was utterly shocked at who she saw.

"Steven?" she gasped. Her boyfriend was standing on the front porch in the pouring rain, trying to look as casual as he could. "What are you doing here?" she whispered as she ran out onto the porch, closing the front door behind her. She didn't want him to see the house.

"I don't know," he replied awkwardly. "Just in the neighborhood… figured I hadn't seen you around today… you know."

"What?" Jackie asked, but then she understood. Hyde had come over because he was worried about her. Because he hadn't seen her today at the Formans' and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

That made her smile so big that she suddenly didn't even care that she was all alone anymore. Hyde had made her night.

"Aww, you care about me!" Jackie proclaimed with a wide grin. Hyde was turning red with embarrassment.

"Err, umm, no, I just-," he stumbled over his words until Jackie interrupted him.

"Oh, Steven, that's so sweet," she said weakly. She still felt pretty dizzy.

"Jacks… you okay?" he asked, a concerned frown forming on his face. He noticed that something didn't seem right about her tonight. Her voice sounded different and she looked a little bit like she was in pain.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Just a little sick, that's all." Hyde reached out gently to feel her forehead.

"Holy shit, Jacks, you're burning up," he exclaimed.

"I'll be okay," she promised. "Anyways… thanks for stopping by!" She forced a smile and started to retreat. Hyde took her hand, though, holding her back.

"What's goin' on, Jacks?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Steven," Jackie said as she looked back at him.

"I'm not stupid," Hyde replied, shaking his head. "I know when somethin's up."

"Really, Steven, I'm fine. I just have to get back inside… it's rainy and gross out here."

"Then I'll come with you," Hyde said. "Does Pam mind?"

"Kinda…"

"Good," Hyde simply said as he smirked, "cause' I'm coming in anyway." Jackie stepped back nervously.

"Then let's stay outside," she decided. Hyde gave her a strange look. Why didn't she want him to go inside, he wondered.

"Jackie… is someone else in there?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"No," Jackie sighed. It was literally the truth.

"Then why are you trying to damn hard to keep me out of your house?"

"Why are you jumping to conclusions?" Jackie countered, evading Hyde's question altogether.

Hyde opened the door and went inside, Jackie following close behind him.

"Steven, wait-,"

"Why are all the lights off?" Hyde asked. Jackie racked her brain for an excuse. She didn't need to be dealing with this right now. Her head hurt so badly.

"Light hurts my head," she lied. "Now I'd really appreciate it if you'd just leave! My mother's trying to sleep and I need to get some sleep, too."

"At 8:45?" Hyde asked. Jackie was pretty sure that Hyde was raising his eyebrow again, but she couldn't quite tell because of how dark it was.

"We Burkharts need our beauty sleep," Jackie explained quietly as she tried to feel her way over to the couch. She needed to lie down. She was getting dizzier by the minute.

She screamed out in pain when she stumbled over the coffee table and landed on the floor flat on her face.

"Jackie!" Hyde shouted. He fumbled around, trying to find the light-switch. When he finally found it, he was confused to find out that it wouldn't turn on. "Are you okay?"

Jackie didn't reply. Her nose hurt so bad (from falling on her face) that she couldn't speak.

"Jackie?" Hyde called again. He started searching for her very carefully until he finally found her. "You okay, Jacks?" He scooped her up and sat her down on the couch with him.

"Yeah," she finally said. She lay down immediately, closing her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Why is the electricity out, babe?" Hyde asked her as he lay down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I don't know," Jackie whispered. "The storm?" She sighed, closing her eyes. "You're going to want to get out of here… my mom-,"

"Isn't home," Hyde suddenly concluded. Jackie's eyes shot open.

"What? No, of course she's home-," she started, but Hyde interrupted her.

"Jacks, her car wasn't even in the driveway," Hyde explained. Besides, it was Friday. Hyde also knew that Jackie's mother usually went out drinking with friends on Friday nights. He knew that she probably wouldn't be back until morning at least, depending upon how much she drank.

Jackie tried to fight back tears, but she was fighting a losing battle.

"Steven, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," she sobbed. "I just… I don't know." She took a deep breath. "I don't even know what to do anymore! I haven't heard from her in weeks!"

Hyde sat up immediately, his eyes widening.

"What?" he demanded. "_Weeks_? What are you talking about?"

Jackie froze.

"What are _you _talking about?" she asked hoarsely, for her throat was still killing her.

"Jacks… I thought it was just one night… that she was out drinking with her friends tonight or something. What do you mean by weeks?"

Jackie was silent, not quite sure what to say. Was it worth it at this point to try to hide the truth?

"Jackie," Hyde began slowly, "you told Mrs. Forman that your mother came home last week…" There was a pause. "Did she come home?"

Jackie waited a full three seconds before replying.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me, Jacks?" he asked, his voice softer than usual.

"Because I'm perfectly fine on my own," Jackie replied, though she didn't sound like she meant it. She sat up and shook her head, sighing.

Hyde sighed, as well, wondering whether it was worth it to argue with her.

It would get him nowhere. Jackie didn't like to lose an argument anymore than Hyde liked to express his feelings.

"Do you have a flashlight?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jackie replied, "in one of the cupboards in the kitchen… the one to the very left, I think."

"Okay," Hyde said, nodding. "Lay down… I'll be back in a minute." He then got to his feet carefully and felt his way over to the kitchen.

"Be careful!" Jackie shouted. She didn't want Hyde falling and getting hurt.

"I'll be fine, doll," Hyde assured her. With that, Jackie closed her eyes and let herself fall back onto the couch. She was boiling and her throat was still hurting and she felt like her head was going to fall off, it hurt so badly.

"Hurry back," she mumbled inaudibly.

Hyde fumbled around the kitchen, trying not to make too much noise. He knew that flashlight had to be around here somewhere… he just had to find the cupboard first.

He didn't like the idea of Jackie staying here alone. At all. He wished that she'd just told him, rather than keeping this secret for so long. He wanted to help her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to make sure she was never alone.

Hyde mentally slapped himself. He hated how crazy this girl made him. He hated how it made him act all girly and crap like Forman.

And at the same time, he secretly liked it.

Hell, maybe being in love wouldn't be as bad as he'd formerly thought, he figured.

"Ah-hah," he exclaimed as he found what he'd been searching for. He flipped the switch on, and then he could see again. He walked back into the living room with ease and sat down on the couch beside his girlfriend. "Found the flashlight," he said, grinning.

Jackie smiled in response, but she didn't say anything. She was exhausted – like she hadn't slept in days (when in reality she'd slept less than an hour ago).

Hyde reached over to feel Jackie's forehead again, which made him slightly more concerned. She felt hotter than before.

"Jacks… you have a thermometer?" he asked her. Jackie shook her head.

"No… my mom has it," she explained tiredly.

"Can I get you some Tylenol then? Where do you keep that?" Hyde asked. Jackie shook her head again.

"None left," she whispered.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Starving," Jackie replied, and it wasn't a lie. She hadn't eaten since she'd had dinner at the Formans' the day before.

"Can I make you something?" Hyde offered. Jackie sighed, embarrassed.

"There's no food."

"_There's no food_?" Hyde repeated in disbelief.

"I usually eat with you guys at the Formans' house…" Jackie answered. "So I don't really buy food here." There was a pause before Jackie continued speaking. "Besides, I don't have access to any of the family savings… what's left of it anyways," she said.

"So the only things you've eaten are the meals that you've eaten at Forman's house?"

Jackie shook her head.

"No, no… I mean, I've eaten with Donna before… Michael's bought me take-out a couple of times…" Hyde felt his blood boil at the mention of Kelso. Ever since he'd come back from California, Kelso had been constantly trying to win Jackie over again.

"You know he's just trying to steal you away from me," Hyde said bitterly. There was a small pause.

"You know he never will," Jackie replied gently. At this Hyde smiled a little bit, though he tried to hide it.

"Well, still… I'd like to be the one to buy you take-out," Hyde told her. He felt strange admitting it to himself, but he just wanted to take care of her. He wanted to be the provider. He wanted her to depend on him. Not Kelso.

Because Jackie was different from any girl he'd ever dated.

"Okay," Jackie agreed weakly.

The couple lay back down on the couch and just stayed there for the longest time, probably a couple of hours. Jackie decided that she never wanted that moment to end – cuddled up next to the only guy she'd ever really loved, resting peacefully with him.

But she knew it couldn't last forever.

"How are you feeling?" Hyde asked after a long while of silence.

"Crappy." She sighed again. "You should probably get going before the Formans notice you're gone or something."

"Come on," he murmured as he scooped her up and got to his feet. He started walking toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Jackie suddenly asked.

"Formans' house," Hyde replied. "Do you need anything before we go?"

"Steven, no," Jackie said, shaking her head. "I said _you _have to go back to the Formans' house. _I_ have to stay here."

"No, you don't," Hyde told her.

"If I go over there, they'll find out I'm here alone!" Jackie protested.

"Then we won't tell them," Hyde explained, taking another step toward the door.

"Steven, put me down!" Jackie demanded.

"Can't do that, doll," he said as he carried her out the front door.

"What are we even going to tell them?" Jackie asked, her eyes going into glare mode.

"We're not gonna tell 'em anything," Hyde said, closing the door behind him. Then he carried her to the car as quickly as possible, shielding her body from the rain as best as he could.

He opened the door to the car and gently placed Jackie in the passenger seat. Then he got in on the driver's seat and started up the car.

"I'm not going, Steven," Jackie said stubbornly as she reached over to open the door.

"Jackie," Hyde said, slightly aggravated as he reached over to grab her hand. "I'm not leaving you here alone, okay? Especially when you're sick."

"I can take care of myself," Jackie replied, trying to make herself sound sure.

"Humor me."

Jackie sighed gruffly, crossing her arms.

"Fine."

-((*))—

Jackie fell asleep within ten minutes, and Hyde was glad. She needed some sleep. He just needed to figure out how he was going to get her inside.

He checked the time. It was half past eleven. It was safe to assume that Kitty was probably asleep, and that Eric was either asleep or upstairs in his room reading comic books.

It was also pretty safe to assume that Red was going to shove his foot up Hyde's ass for breaking his curfew without permission.

"Dammit," Hyde groaned quietly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Red tonight. And he knew that Red would be sitting in the living room in his puke green armchair, waiting for Hyde to come home.

How would Hyde get Jackie past Red's evil watch?

Well, he had to at least try.

Slowly and quietly, Hyde opened the car door, hoping and praying that Red wouldn't hear the car door.

Then he ran over to the other side of the car, opened the door, and reached in to gently pick Jackie up bridal style.

He tip-toed over to the basement door, hoping the rain wouldn't wake Jackie up. Tonight of all nights, why did it have to be raining?

After slowly making his way down the stairs, he opened the basement door just a crack and snuck in. Hyde swore he could almost hear the Mission Impossible theme playing as he tried his best to quietly sneak into his room.

_Don't make any noise, don't make any noise, don't make any noise,_ Hyde mentally repeated to himself. It would help if there was a little more light, but the basement was only very dimly lighted.

He gasped suddenly when he spotted Eric's Lego Space Command Center. He'd almost stepped on the damn thing and blown their cover.

But then he had to snicker. _Forman… what a sad, sad dork… _Now making his way carefully _around _the Lego set, Hyde went into his bedroom.

"I'll be back in a minute," he whispered as he set Jackie down on his bed. She mumbled something incoherent in response. He smiled as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

As long as no one witnessed him acting like Forman, Hyde was okay.

Hyde groaned as he tip-toed back outside and made his way to the front door. Now he had to face Red.

Part of him wished that he could have stayed in the basement. But he had to let Red see that Hyde had, in fact come home. Otherwise, he might go downstairs into the basement and search for him… and then find Jackie.

That wouldn't go well.

Hyde opened the door cautiously, silently praying that Red was feeling generous tonight.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up," Red said. Just as Hyde had predicted, Red was comfortable in his pea green armchair, waiting to shove his foot up Hyde's ass.

"I know, Red…" Hyde groaned. "It won't happen again, okay?"

"That's what you said last time," Red said harshly. "I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll be tasting shoe for a _month_."

"That's what you said last time, too," Hyde simply said as he made a run for the basement.

Red was taken back for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Stop," he called out. Hyde sighed, but he obeyed. "Now you listen here just a minute. I don't need another smart mouth in this house. Eric's enough. So you'd be wise not to break curfew again," Red warned gruffly.

Hyde nodded before making his way back down to the basement.

He entered his room and lay down behind Jackie, wrapping his arms protectively around her as she slept.

"You asleep?" he whispered.

"No," she mumbled. She then sighed, trying to sit up. Overcome with a spell of dizziness, she fell back onto the bed. "I don't see how this is going to work."

"It'll work, okay?" Hyde assured her. "Red didn't suspect a thing."

"_Tonight,_" Jackie clarified miserably. "Let's face it… sooner or later, he's going to catch us, and then I'll have to be alone again."

"You won't be alone again," he promised. "Can I get you anything?"

"Tylenol," she mumbled. Hyde nodded as he left the room.

Hyde went through the medicine cabinet until he found the Tylenol, and then he went into the kitchen. He remembered Jackie had said that she was hungry.

What could he get her that would be quick, wouldn't make too much noise, and would help her feel better? Maybe some toast? Soup?

Soup _and _toast.

Hyde hadn't had much experience in the kitchen _**(A/N: This was before his kitchen job at the hotel)**_, but he figured that it couldn't be too hard to make a couple of pieces of toast and a cup of soup. He'd seen Mrs. Forman do it a million times.

He popped the bread into the toaster and put the soup on the burner and then took a seat at the kitchen table.

He thought about Jackie. She hadn't looked so good today… he hoped that she wasn't too sick and that she'd feel better soon.

"Dammit," he mumbled. Here he was: getting all girly and crap like Forman all because of a stupid girl. A year ago he couldn't have ever seen himself acting like this for anyone, but especially Jackie. They were polar opposites. Their relationship didn't make any sense.

Maybe that was the appeal of it.

No, there was something more, Hyde decided. There was something about Jackie… ever since that kiss on Veterans Day. He could still remember the sparks he'd felt, and the secret disappointment he'd felt when Jackie claimed to have felt nothing.

She was special. And although he'd never admit it to anyone, he couldn't imagine his life without Jackie. She was the only girl he wanted to be with, and he honestly couldn't see that ever changing.

When the soup was done and the toast was toasted enough, Hyde headed silently down to the basement.

"Hey, doll, brought you some soup," Hyde whispered as he came back into the room. Jackie yawned, sitting up slowly.

"Aw, Steven, you made me dinner?" she asked, smiling widely. She didn't even care that it was probably the generic "poor people's" brand of soup – it was just so sweet of him.

"Here, put this in your mouth," he said, handing her a thermometer.

"Steven, I'm fine," Jackie promised, but she took the thermometer anyways. She thought it was really cute that he was taking care of her when she was sick.

He didn't have the looks that Kelso did, but Jackie didn't care. She preferred Hyde to Kelso any day. Hyde actually had a brain, and he cared about her as a person. He didn't date Jackie just because she was hot.

Jackie had significantly lowered her standards in dating Hyde, but right now, she'd come to the realization that he was more than everything she'd ever dreamed of. Except for the being rich thing… and buying nice presents.

But other than that, Hyde was perfect. And she didn't know if she was ready to admit it to anyone except Hyde yet, but she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have him.

The thermometer beeped, and Hyde squinted as he read the results.

"101… Damn!" he said, his eyes wide with concern. He mentally let out a sigh of relief that he was wearing his sunglasses.

"I'll be okay after a good night's sleep," Jackie assured him as she reached for the soup and the Tylenol.

Hyde didn't seem too convinced, though, as he nervously sat down beside her on the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Jackie nodded, munching on a piece of toast.

"I mean, maybe we should call a doctor or something," he said awkwardly. He hated letting her see his concern.

Jackie smiled softly.

"Steven, I'll be fine," she whispered.

Jackie finished eating, and then just as the couple was about to lie down, Jackie slowly got to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked her.

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor or out on the couch," Jackie mumbled painfully. "I don't want to get you sick." Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"Jackie, I don't care about a few germs," he said. "Besides, don't you think it's a little late to worry about getting me sick, considering we've been together the whole night?" Jackie sighed.

"Oh my gosh, Steven, I'm so sorry-,"

"Don't worry 'bout it, babe," he said as he lay down on the bed, turning off the lights. "Seriously, I don't care." Jackie nodded as she reluctantly lay down next to Hyde. She relaxed as she felt a protective arm wrap around her.

This was going to be better than she thought.

"Jackie," Hyde suddenly said quietly, "I think you should stay here with me 'till your mom gets back."

Jackie pursed her lips sadly.

"No, Steven, I can't-,"

"I don't like the idea of you all alone at night," Hyde replied.

"Honestly, I can take care of myself."

"Then will you do it for me?" Hyde asked her. "Now that you're here I've decided _I _don't like staying alone." He knew how Jackie worked. She couldn't stand to have anyone's pity, so he had to make it seem like he needed her to help _him_.

Although Hyde was just trying to convince her to stay with him, there was truth in what he said. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he didn't like the idea of sleeping alone now that he'd had a taste of falling asleep with Jackie in his arms.

"Okay," Jackie agreed, smiling gently. "As long as we come up with a plan not to get caught…"

"I'm a _master _at not getting caught," Hyde assured her.

"G'night Puddin' Pop," Jackie said, closing her eyes.

"G'night, doll."

Jackie couldn't believe how right this felt. She couldn't believe that she was actually happy (well, happy wasn't a strong enough word, really) to be in the arms of a poor person. She couldn't believe how much she never wanted this moment to end.

"I love you, Steven," Jackie suddenly whispered. She didn't care that he might not love her back. She didn't care that it might freak him out that she told him. She didn't care that he wouldn't say it back. It was crazy, but she loved him. And she wanted him to know.

There was a silence that lasted a couple of seconds.

"I love you, too."

_**The End! 3**_


End file.
